The Cop And The Preacher
by LilMickeyBear
Summary: Roxanne and Chandler. Please read the summary inside. It will be updated as soon as I can.


Summary: When Chandler gets deathly ill, Roxanne realizes her true feelings for him. While she stand up to her emotions and admit to Chandler that she truly does love him? Or will she let the wall of insecurity she has ruin the little time she has with Chandler? Also when a twist of fate threatens Roxannes secure life will Chandler be there for her or will he be to frail to accept his new role in her life.

Lots of Angst, also Lots of Choxanne fluffyness. Also A Lot Of Songs.

The one in this chapter is "4Ever." By The Veronica's. I know it doesnt really have a lot to do with this chapter but I feel it has lots to do with Roxanne's Feelings for Chandler when she lets her emotions fly where she gets drunk.

Also just a warning. I don't know if Priests are allowed to drink Alcohol or sleep with someone who they aren't married to but... Im allowing it in my fanfic.

**THE COP AND THE PRIEST**

**By: Mickey**

**CHAPTER 1: A little wine, A little flirting and A Lot Of Love**

Roxanne yawned as she started to open her eyes. She glanced over to the man beside her and it was... CHANDLER!!!! Oh god they didn't, they couldn't have. Noticing a pile of clothes on the floor she felt sick to her stomache. They did! They had slept together. She pulled the covers off of her and went for her clothes. Pulling them on she decided she couldn't get out of there quicklier. She pulled on her jeans and buttonned her shirt. Grabbing her jacket she started for the door. She had taken two steps before Chandlers sleepy voice called out.

"Your not leaving are you." That did it she walked over to him and whacked him with her coat sleeve.

"You... You, You... I came over here to have an innocent dinner with you to explain to you that I didn't want to date you but I wanted to stay best friends. I even asked you if you would try anything and you swore you wouldn't and now I wake up next to you naked. God Chandler if your going to act like this when I just have dinner with you I don't want to be your friend." She groans after finishing yellingat him. "Urgh..." She hit him with her coat sleeve again.

"Hey... Hey stop Roxanne. If I remember properly you pulled the first move remember. After you finished downing your glass of wine. Remember that Roxanne... You pulled the first move and you told me that you actually wanted to be with me." He starts to yell aswell while he gets out of bed and pulls his clothes on.

_"Roxanne you might want to take it easy. That wine has alot of Alcohol in it." Chandler says as he watches her down a full glass of red wine. He takes a bite of chicken and wipes his mouth as she grabs his glass. _

_"HEY... I was gonna drink that." He protests and she moans._

_**Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care**_

_"Sorry Chandler its just I'm having a rough week." She says smiling as she takes a bite of the salad. She finishes his drink promptly. "Sorry Chandler. You can poor another glass right." She says grabbing the bottle._

_**Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care**_

_"Ya ofcourse... Um here I'll poor the wine." He says after her hands are shaking. He grabs the bottle and pours two more glasses. He puts back the bottle and holds up the glass. "To Friends." He says smiling._

_**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever**_

_She smiles. "Ya, to friends." She drinks that glass quickly and easily. "Woah." She says putting her hand to her head._

_**I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care**_

_"Wow... Roxanne must have been one killer of a rough week to be consuming that much alcohol." He jokes around._

_**Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care**_

_"Chandler stop spinning." Roxanne's says dizzily._

_**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever  
**_  
_"I'm Not... Alright Roxi let's get you to bed before you pass out." He says lifting her up. As he lifts her she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deep and hard on the mouth. "Woah Roxanne.. I thought." She shuts him up with another kiss._

_**Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more**_

_He kisses back as Roxanne leads him over to his bedroom not breaking the kiss. _

_**So tell me what your waiting for**_

_"Roxanne you said you just want to be friends... This isn't exactly just friends." He says cautiously hoping she doesnt get mad._

_**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever**_

_"Chandler just accept it. I love you." She says as they walk into the bedroom and they continue making out like a teenaged couple._

_**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever**_

_"Roxanne its just the alcohol talking." He tries to protest but she shushes him with another kiss and she kicks the door shut._

Blinking back into reality Roxanne mumbles. "Oh Ya... I did make the first move." She blushes crimson. "Sorry." She says grabbing her jacket still blushing.

"Hey no problem... But maybe you should go. If we can't be friends with wanting to be intimate then we shouldn't be friends." He says walking over to her. "No hard feelings."

Nearly crying Roxanne nods. "Sure." She leaves quickly tears in her eyes.

"ROXANNE WAIT."


End file.
